undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickolai
Bio of Nikolai Nikolai is a an out-code created from the surviving data of erased or destroyed AUs. He is a kind and caring person, helping people even if they don't want it. His most favorite food is usually extremely spicy chili, He also has a addiction to chewing gum.His soul is also forged from AU data, so it doesn't resemble a normal human or monster soul, instead it resembles a flower. His soul changes color depending on his emotional state, white meaning positive feelings, while black means negative emotions, and it is also immune to the effects of theft (this includes Errors blue strings). Attacks He weapons of choice are a Lance and Sickle. He is also capable Of firing one of each multitude of various Gaster blasters from almost all AUs, And yes he names each one. He also has a really nasty trick up his sleeve called anchoring, which allows him to upon hit chain someones soul or body to one or more objects, retraining them like a dog on a leash, also while being chained your stats will decrease and your magic attacks will be less effective. This technique is mainly used on people who excessively teleports while fighting, those with insanely high stats, or to interrogate someone. He is also capable of learning unique attacks from other Out-Codes, usually calling them "Skills". Examples of this would be Error's Blue strings, Abyss's crystals, Cross San's control, and Cross Chara's Overwrite. Skills are weaker than the actual attack itself, but they do have their uses. He can only have one skill active at a time, and he can't switch during combat.When he is in a fight he will judge the person as though he was a sans himself. He also doesn't like to fight at full force right off the bat, often only dealing one damage at first, then gradually increasing his ATK as the fight progresses. Due too this he is similar to the amalgamates, meaning he can adsorb and store damage to strengthen his own attacks. He can still take damage though. So he tries to avoid fights and prefer to take thing a peaceful approach, but if he has no choice but to fight, he will try to avoid taking a massive amount of damage. He also has a power called respawn, which allows him to resurrect up to 3 minutes upon death(pain of the death is still felt) and is left in a vulnerable state for a while, if killed while in this vulnerable state, he will cease to exist. Amalga-Zone The Amalga-Zone is a Void space where all deleted or damaged data goes. It has a mind of its own and is linked to Nikolai on the telepathic level. Not only serving as a home base, Nikolai can manipulate all material in the box itself, this material is identical to bodies of the amalgamates. Nikolai can use the material to create weapons and attacks, sprout walls to defend against attacks, and also summon golem like creatures to fight alongside him or to help him with everyday tasks called Amalga-Golems. the downside to the Amalga-Golems is that they have very low defense and keeping tons of them around for a long duration of time puts strain on his mind and soul. He can also use the material to create a temporary house if he needs to stay somewhere for a while. The Amalga-Zone also serves as his "spawn point" allowing him to resurrect their after being killed, soul and all. Appearance Nikolai has four separate forms, his first being a human form which resembles a 18-year old with light-gray colored hair, emerald colored eyes, skin color varies, and office worker like clothing. His second is his monster form, which resembles a fusion or child of Bratty and Catty, please note that he is often called their son because of this, which he does not mind considering he was raised by a "Inverted Fate" Bratty and Catty that lives in the omega timeline. His third form is his Out-Code form and the form he likes the most, it is a combined version of his human and monster form, and does sometimes appear to be dripping just the other amalgamations, his clothes in this form are consistent of leather armor under a black, grey, and white striped robe. His final form is his respawn form, while in this for he most resembles a cat-like endogeny, also while in this form he is most vulnerable to being killed permanently, so he usually stays in the Amalga-Zone while in this form. ( Feel Free To Create Art Of Him). Personality Nikolai is a kind and outgoing person, going to extremes to help others out. He often uses phrases from anime's such as "believe it", "baka", or "momentai", this is due to his adopted parents "Inverted Fate" Bratty and Catty. He often gets mad when someone calls him a weabo, kicking them upwards, also don't spoil anime's for him or you'll have more than a bad time. Nikolai can be very emotional, often crying easily or quick to temper. He also protects his friends and family with his life, even if they don't need protection. He also has a strong sense of justice and will fight anyone who hurts others. Due to his kind and caring nature he is able to make friend or allies with just about anybody, even Error. Act: Check (STATS) Name: Nikolai The Amalga-Knight Battle Theme Name: Merged Demise ( Feel Free To Create It If you Want To, Just Put The Link In the Comments.) Legal Guardians: "Inverted Fate" Bratty And Catty Crush: Mad Mew Mew (Undertale) Best Friends: Error, Ink!, Paper Crane, Cross, Dream, Blueberry, Abyss, Fell;Nega, Core! Frisk, Paper Jam, After;Geno, Necros, And Reaper;Death. Enemies: Nightmare, Killer, Dust, And Fresh. Bio: Master Of The Worlds Erased Favorite AUs: Inverted Fate and Altertale. Hated AUs: Help_Tale and Axetale. Home-Base: Amalga-Zone/Inverted Fate Height: I'm not good with measurements so lets just say somewhere between Ink! Sans and Paper Crane San's height. Species: Out-Code Amalgamation Gender: Male Age: N/A HP: 100,000 LV: N/A EXP: N/A ATK: 1-1000 (can increase max attack when dealt damage) DEF: 0 in Re-spawn form, 100 in Human Form, 250 in Monster Form, and 50,000 while in Out-Code Form. Weapon: Living Lance Or True Strike Sickle. Armor: Contrast Robe ( Grants a 80% chance to negate any Fatal Attack.) Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Amalgamate Category:Lawful Good